justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the Tiger
"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor is featured on Just Dance and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Dancer The coach is a female boxer. Her outfit is a boxing outfit for women: red shirt, blue gloves, white and blue striped shorts with white stars with a red background on them, red socks and red Converse with blue laces. Her hair is red, curly, and in pigtails, and she wears a blue headband. Background The background is a blue boxing arena with a red background, a crowd of people, and lights. On Greatest Hits, the background has stricter features: the edges of the ring are seen, there are more lights, and the audience reacts more. Shake Moves The routine has 3 Shake Moves: Shake Moves 1, 2 & 3: Lean forward and shake your arms vigorously. This is done during all the lines that say "And he's watching us all with the eye." cutmypic (1)123.png|All Shake Moves Gold Moves This song has 4 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Throw both your arms in the air. 'Gold Move 4: ' Flex your arms. This is the final move of the routine. Eye Of The Tiger Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 EOTTGM1.png|Gold Move 4 Captions ''Eye of the Tiger ''appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Champion's Stretch * Hook Trivia *The song is from the movie Rocky. * The girl's shorts looks like that of Rocky Balboa's boxing shorts. The only difference is that the girl's shorts have blue stripes and red sides, it was the other way around with Rocky. *This is the first song to show the "shake" move in the short gameplay of the song. *The dance and outfit makes it look like a sweat mode. *The dancer looks like the one from Hot n Cold, and might be the same one. As well as this, the dancer looks like the warm up dancer. * This is the first song to feature a boxing or wrestling ring. The second song is The Final Countdown from Just Dance 4. * The dancer wears two gloves, similar to several other JD and JD2 characters. * In the original version of this song it has 56 pictograms while in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version it has just one more with 57. Gallery Easy1.png Jd eye of the tiger.jpg|Just Dance: Greatest Hits Gameplay Eott-0.png|Eye Of The Tiger EOTT DANCER.png|The Dancer EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png justdance2015eye.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|Eye of The Tiger EyeOfTheTiger.png Videos File:Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger File:Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (Just Dance 1) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Eye Of The Tiger - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:80's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Julia Spiesser